BGS
The Bundesgrenzschutz, or BGS for short, are a recon team for West Germany in the Wargame series, it was first introduced in Wargame: European Escalation. History The Bundesgrenzschutz was created in 1951 as a military organization charged with both border protection and a wide range of special federal level military police duties up to and including operations outside of West German borders. By 1951 the BGS had a personnel strength of 16,414 and was organized in several ground, air and naval units. Its ground forces were equipped with light and medium infantry weapons, light armed and armoured transports and also military helicopter transports. In effect the BGS was intended to form the nucleus of the soon to be established Armed Forces of West Germany. In 1956 more than 57% of the 16,000+ BGS personnel were transferred to the newly established Federal Armed Forces of West Germany, the Bundeswehr. After 1956 the BGS was continuously expanded and its maximum personnel strength was well over 30,000 with 5,500 ground vehicles of all types. Interestingly it was the only West German military unit to ever use the helmet, field caps, camouflage clothing and infantry equipment from the 1939-1945 German Army. The most famous BGS unit is undoubtedly GSG 9, or Grenzschutzgruppe 9 meaning Border Guard Group 9, which is an elite specialist airborne-capable Commando and Anti-Terror unit. The GSG 9 Commando unit is not represented in Wargame: European Escalation however. The BGS has used a great variety of armed and armoured wheeled military transports including the Wotan MOWAG MR8-01, the Saladin FV601 and the Hermelin TM-170. The military helicopters used by the BGS include the Dornier 205, MBB Bo 105 RTH, Puma SA 330 J, Puma 332 L1, Eurocopter EC-135 and EC-155 B1. From 1994 to 2005 the BGS was reorganized and in 2005 it was renamed Bundespolizei, or Federal Police, losing its military status in 1994 as a result. The only former BGS unit to retain part of its military status after 1994 is GSG 9 which remains an elite specialist airborne-capable Commando and Anti-Terror unit. Overview ''European Escalation Armed with the reliable G3 assault rifle, the BGS is a reconnaissance unit that conducts special surveillance of enemy activity, as a result of their special military training, the "Federal Border Guard" are reconnaissance specialists, they are not meant to be used as shock troops but as reconnaissance specialists with above average marksmanship skill. Use BGS as recon infantry, always position them hidden and in cover so that they can avoid combat and position them on the flanks of or behind enemy combat units. Their M113GA1 armoured ground transport is fairly slow, preventing a speedy front line deployment of the BGS. Their cost however is fairly low for special forces infantry, which allows NATO to deploy BGS units with elite experience level, which increases their spotting and combat capabilities. Alternatively NATO can insert BGS units by separately acquired helicopter transports. Do not position their transport near to them though because that will give their position away. There are 12 BGS reserves available; most useful recon infantry have only 8. As a rule never use BGS to clear out anything unless it's enemy infantry; since the BGS AT grenades can miss the target when the enemy quickly moves his tanks and/or other vehicles. AirLand Battle Available Transport 'Red Dragon' * MD Jupiter * TPz Fuchs * TPz Fuchs MILAN * M113A1G * Dornier 205 * TrTrsp CH-53G Weapons European Escalation ' ' '''AirLand Battle '' ''Red Dragon''''' Gallery Bgsstats.jpg|BGS in the Armory See Also * Category:European Escalation infantry Category:Recon Infantry Category:Recon Category:AirLand Battle recon Category:European Escalation recon Category:Red Dragon recon Category:Recon Squads